Ames soeurs
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Dix ans après le départ d'Astral, Yuma revient dans sa ville natale après 7 ans d'absence que personne n'a sue expliqué et encore moins comprise. Mais il revient bien changé… Et pas seul. [Futur Yaoi]
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi contrairement à cette histoire et aux nouveaux arrivants !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Je dédie cette fanfic à une auteure sur ce fandom que j'apprécie énormément. **PetiteDaisy** , cette histoire est pour toi ! Bien que tu ne sois pas tellement portée sur le Yaoi, j'espère tout de même qu'elle te plaira ! Mais je la dédie aussi à **Lordess Ananda Teenorag** dont j'aime également beaucoup les textes ainsi qu'à **rage15** dont les histoires me font tout autant rire et rêver ! Egalement à vous, lecteurs et lectrices qui ne cessez de me soutenir dans mes délires parfois farfelues ! Avant de vous laissez découvrir cette nouvelle histoire, je préviens les homophobes de bien vouloir quitter cette page si le Yaoi ne leur convient pas. Pour les autres, bienvenue et bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

Résumé : Dix ans après le départ d'Astral, Yuma revient dans sa ville natale après 7 ans d'absence que personne n'a sue expliqué et encore moins comprise. Mais il revient bien changé…

Genre(s) : Romance, Drame, Hurt/Comfort, Humour et Adventure

Couple(s) : Yuma x Shark …

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- chansons en _**gras italique**_

* * *

 **Ames sœurs**

* * *

Rang 1

Le retour du Duelliste Prodige

 **\- Shark. Je vais utiliser le Numeron Code pour tous vous ramener. Mais… Je ne pourrai pas revenir. Alors… L'être le regarda, une supplique au fond de ses yeux vairons avant de reprendre. Veilles sur Yuma et prends soin de lui à ma place.**

 **\- Je te le promets.**

 **Astral eut un doux sourire que l'Ancien Empereur ne lui avait jamais vu. Ou peut-être que si, une fois. Pour Yuma. Une lumière l'éblouie et Astral disparut.**

YxSxYxS

Shark frappa le mur le plus proche de son poing en serrant les dents. Faisant saigner sa lèvre inférieure. Un filet de sang coula le long de son menton alors que ses prunelles brillaient de fureur et de culpabilité mêlées. Il n'avait pas su tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Astral. Lui comme les autres n'avait rien vu venir ! Et il s'en voulait autant qu'il était furieux. Yuma était parti dès la fin de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes marquant la fin de leur scolarité. Sans doute avait-il profité du fait qu'ils avaient tous été accaparés par leurs familles qui étaient venue assister à cette cérémonie. Bref, le Requin Ecarlate était en rogne. Et il n'était pas le seul. Kaito était dans le même état. Tandis que Cathy et Kotori étaient toutes deux en larmes et tentaient tant bien que mal de se soutenir mutuellement.

Bien sûr depuis le départ d'Astral, Yuma n'avait plus été le même. Quelques changements s'étaient opérés en lui. Infimes mais Kaito et lui avaient été en mesure de les remarquer. Tout comme Rio, la sœur de Shark. Donc, tout ce petit monde s'était écroulé à la disparition de leur pilier. Yuma Tsukumo. Evidemment, les plus récalcitrants nieront farouchement cet état de fait, les sensibles fondront en larmes et les autres acquiesceront difficilement. Une seule question demeurait dans les esprits.

 _\- Pourquoi, Yuma ?_

YxSxYxS

Yuma grogna. Sa tête comme le reste de ses membres le faisait souffrir atrocement. Le jeune homme mit plusieurs minutes à ouvrir les yeux et il se figea en tombant sur le magnifique visage féminin penché au-dessus de lui. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres rosées de la jeune femme qui épongea de plus belle son front encore dégoulinant de sueur. Elle était aussi belle qu'une déesse. En tous cas de son point de vue. Ses prunelles lui rappelèrent celles de Shark, l'homme qu'il respectait le plus au monde avec Kaito. D'un bleu ensorcelant.

\- Ne bougez pas, jeune homme. Votre chute était plutôt violente.

La voix douce de la jeune femme lui rappela directement celle de sa mère et contribua à le détendre, il hocha difficilement la tête et ferma à nouveau les yeux, sombrant dans un agréable repos bien mérité. Pourtant, il sentait qu'il était lié à cette femme. Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire.

YxSxYxS

Sept ans plus tard.

\- Tu es sûre de pouvoir t'en sortir sans moi ?

\- Mais oui, Yuma. Je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'il y a sept ans.

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme caressa la joue de la petite chipie que sa compagne tenait dans ses bras et qui lui souriait comme un petit ange dont le petit diablotin n'était jamais loin.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Yuma. Je règle les derniers détails et je te rejoins aussi sec. Promis.

Rassuré, Yuma embrassa la jeune femme sur le front avant de se détourner lorsqu'elle l'appela. Posant la petite à terre, elle se rapprocha de son ami et retira la bague qui ornait son annuaire gauche. Yuma écarquilla les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle … ?!

\- Je ne suis pas ton âme sœur, Yuma. Nous le savons tous les deux. Ces sept années de mariage que tu m'as offerte, m'ont rendue bien plus heureuse que je ne saurai le dire mais… Son sourire s'adoucit encore davantage. La personne qui saura te combler, ce n'est pas moi. D'ailleurs, je suis sure que tu connais déjà l'identité de cette personne.

Le jeune homme aux yeux rouges abdiqua. Face à elle, il ne pouvait rien nier… Elle le connaissait si bien malgré seulement sept ans passés ensemble. Pourtant, l'affection qu'il avait pour elle était bien réelle et elle le savait. Mais elle avait raison sur toute la ligne. Elle n'était pas la personne qui lui était destinée. Cela finirait par se gâter un jour s'ils restaient ensemble. Comme un couple qu'ils n'étaient pas. Avec un sourire un peu contrits, Yuma les embrassa elle et la petite avant de quitter ce village qui avait été sa maison pendant plus de sept ans. Un départ la promesse de retrouvailles prochaines. Yuma inspira à fond avant de monter dans le train qui le ramènerait chez lui tandis que mille et une questions tournaient maintenant dans son esprit. Comment ses amis allaient-ils réagir en le voyant de retour ? Comment _lui_ allait-il réagir surtout ? Ça, Yuma n'en savait strictement rien.

YxSxYxS

 ** _Vos yeux seront mes yeux_**

 ** _Et veilleront sur elle_**

 ** _Les anges, quand il pleut,_**

 ** _Ont besoin du ciel_**

 ** _Toutes les mamans_**

 ** _Prient pour leurs enfants_**

 ** _Tendez-lui la main_**

 ** _Guidez son destin_**

 ** _Montrez-lui le bon chemin_**

 ** _Guidez son destin_**

 ** _Tendez-lui la main_**

 ** _Car cet ange est le mien_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*toute fière de son chapitre*_ ME VOICI ! ME VOILA !

Tous les persos : _*mode désespoir*_ Oh non ! Pas elle !

Moi : _*main devant la bouche*_ Hé hé hé hé !

Kaito : _*soupire_ * Je suppose que nous allons devoir supporter tes délires, Tsuki ?

Moi : Bien sur mon cher !

Rio : _*ricane sans se cacher*_ J'en connais qui vont morfler !

Moi : _*clin d'œil*_ Tu pourras me donner des tuyaux sur ton frère si tu veux !

Rio : YES !

Shark : _*pâle*_ ...

Yuma : _*lui tape gentiment l'épaule*_ Je compatis...

Kaito : _*se marre discrètement*_ Je serai le seul à être épargné par ces furies du coup !

Haruto : _*goute derrière la tête*_ Evite de rêver, nii-san...

Moi : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ Non, je ne déserterai pas mon poste cette fois ! Si vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je vous invite à laisser une review pour avoir la suite au plus vite ! Merci de votre coopération !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*s'incline mais toute contente de son boulot*_ Me revoilà sur cette fiction après quelques mois d'absence et je m'en excuse ! Bref voici donc le second chapitre de cette fanfiction consacrée au couple Yuma x Shark qui se trouve être mon préféré de la série ! Bien que la relation Yuma/Astral sera abordée, je tiens à préciser que pour moi, cette relation est amicale voire limite fraternelle car il ne faut pas oublier (pour ceux qui ont suivi la série) que Yuma n'est autre que la moitié d'âme qu'Astral avait perdue suite à son combat contre Don Thousand donc pour moi, ils sont limites des jumeaux. Ce qui explique leur lien extrêmement fort et dont ils sont tous les deux dépendants. Certes, il s'agit là d'amour mais pas d'amour comme les amants l'éprouve. Il s'agit tout simplement d'un amour fraternel des plus puissants. _*reprend son souffle*_ C'est pourquoi Yuma sera en couple avec Shark d'ici la fin de cette histoire (même si ce n'est pas gagné connaissant les deux loustiques concernés) donc les homophobes, je prie de quitter cette fiction ! J'arrête mon blabla et je souhaite à mes lecteurs et lectrices une bonne lecture et amusez-vous bien !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- chansons en **_gras italique_**

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*morte de rire*_ Sache que cela fait un bon moment que cette histoire a été postée ma belle xD Donc tu es à la bourre pour ta review ! Mais je suis très heureuse de voir qu'elle te plait ! Et aussi que je ne suis pas la seule qui fout Shark et Yuma en couple ! _*ricane comme une démente*_ Moi, je suis partout ? N'exagère pas non plus ma belle ! Bref, je te souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira ^^

dark-yuma : Coucou ! Voici les réponses à tes questions dans ce nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à toi et heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaise ^^

* * *

 **Ames sœur**

* * *

Rang 2

Retrouvailles des plus houleuses

Sa ville natale. Même après 7 ans passés au dehors, rien n'avait tellement changé. En un sens, c'était réconfortant bien qu'un peu angoissant. Le jeune homme redoutait ce qu'il allait trouver en rentrant à la maison familiale. Il devait y avoir eu de nombreux changements depuis son départ sept ans plus tôt. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son crâne, dissimulant dans son ombre rassurante, toute la partie haute de son visage aux yeux des autres individus déambulant dans les rues. Puis il reprit son chemin, il rentrait chez lui.

YxSxYxS

\- Nii-san !

Un collégien aux cheveux bleus pâles se jeta dans les bras puissants de son grand frère qui n'hésita pas à lui rendre son étreinte.

\- Taidaima !

\- Okaeri… Répondit l'homme aux cheveux blonds, Kaito. Aussi appelé, le Maitre Photon dans la Ligue Professionnelle. L'Ex-Chasseur de Numéros, toujours à la fois Duelliste et Scientifique de renom, offrait toujours de bon cœur la moindre parcelle de tendresse dont il était capable à son cadet.

Le dit cadet savait très bien pourquoi son grand frère s'était énormément refermé sur lui-même durant ces sept dernières années. Le départ de Yuma avait fait de sacrés ravages dans leur bande. Pourtant bien qu'ils ne se soient pas séparés, ils s'étaient tous éloignés les uns des autres. Kaito ne se montrait donc sous un jour plus doux qu'a lui maintenant. Haruto aussi ressentait cette séparation bien qu'il n'en montrait rien. Leur moment de tendresse fraternelle fut soudainement interrompu par une alerte. L'utilisation d'une carte interdite avait été détectée. Le blond relâcha son cadet et envoya le Requin Ecarlate sur place, recevant un grognement agacé de ce dernier qui obtempéra tout de même.

Haruto ne put retenir un bref sourire devant l'attitude de celui que tous appelaient Shark bien que cela n'était pas son véritable prénom. Lui aussi avait été affecté d'une terrible manière du départ de Yuma. Mais contrairement à son grand-frère, l'Ex-Empereur de Barian était redevenu un Duelliste solitaire et imbuvable. S'exprimant rarement autrement qu'avec des grognements ou des regards pleins de menaces. Seule, Rio avait droit à un semblant de traitement de faveur de sa part et encore. La jeune femme ayant repris les rênes de l'entreprise familiale afin de laisser la carrière de Duelliste Pro à son grand-frère se tenait à distance avec lui tout en souffrant de son côté.

Elle n'avait jamais oublié que c'était grâce à Yuma que son Ryouga était redevenu le frère aîné doux et aimant qu'elle avait connu tout au long de son enfance. Alors le voir sombrer à nouveau avait été au-dessus de ses forces. Souvent, elle pleurait lorsqu'elle parvenait à trouver un moment de solitude. Et bien que cela ne soit pas du tout dans son tempérament, elle avait priée. De nombreuses fois. Priée pour que Yuma revienne… Priée pour qu'Astral veille sur eux là où il se trouvait… Prières restées sans réponses. Assise à son bureau, une plume à la main, elle fut cependant tirée de ses paperasses par un coup de téléphone qui lui fit lâcher son écrit.

\- Quoi ?! […] Il est revenu ?! […] Où ?! […] J'arrive de suite ! Préviens les autres !

Elle raccrocha et se leva avant de sortir de son bureau en trombe, les yeux pleins de larmes de joie durement contenues. Finalement, l'une de ses prières avait été entendue et exhaussée.

YxSxYxS

Kaito démarra sa voiture en trombe alors qu'Haruto venait de finir de s'attacher. La grand-mère de Yuma venait de les prévenir du retour de ce dernier à la maison des Tsukumo. Enfin, ce n'était pas exactement ça. La veille dame avait prévenu Kotori qui s'était empressée d'appeler, Rio, la cadette de Shark qui elle-même les avaient appelés après avoir bipé son nii-san au passage. Nul doute que Kotori allait se charger de prévenir le reste de la bande.

Kaito secoua la tête, penser à la jeune femme aux cheveux verts ne lui apporterait rien. Il tremblait de peur, d'excitation… Comment Yuma était-il maintenant ? Avait-il beaucoup changé ? Son cœur et son âme de duelliste étaient-ils toujours présents en lui et inchangés ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais également dans celui de son cadet dont les yeux ne quittèrent pas la route durant tout le trajet.

Une fois la voiture garée devant la maison des Tsukumo, les deux frères se rendirent au pas de course dans l'habitation, Kaito ouvrant la porte à la volée, faisant sursauter tout le petit monde déjà présent dans l'entrée. Kaito comme Haruto se figèrent en voyant une silhouette fine mais charismatique se tourner vers eux. De magnifiques prunelles écarlates croisèrent celles du Maitre Photon qui frissonna. C'était bien lui.

\- Yuma…

Un sourire triste et rempli d'excuse lui répondit alors que le regard que le cadet Tsukumo lui lançait s'adoucit considérablement. La culpabilité se lisait si facilement dans ses splendides iris. Elle était si présente que toute la rancœur et la colère de Kaito envers le jeune homme face à lui s'évapora d'un seul coup. Il n'avait pas été le seul à souffrir de cette longue séparation.

YxSxYxS

Yuma poussa la porte de la maison familiale et pénétra silencieusement vers le salon d'où il entendait plusieurs voix féminines qu'il connaissait bien. Sa grand-mère, sa sœur et ses deux amies féminines : Kotori et Cathy. Le jeune homme était prêt à ce qui allait sans doute se produire d'ici quelques minutes. C'est-à-dire passer un sale quart d'heure. Et cela ne rata pas. Dès qu'elles sentirent sa présence et le virent franchir la limite qui le dissimulait. Elles bondirent sur lui et l'étreignirent en pleurant de joie pendant de longues minutes avant de l'assommer de questions après l'avoir frappé une par une sur le crâne, le faisant grimacer sans pour autant lui infliger une réelle douleur. Yuma soupira. Si elles avaient été indulgentes, ce ne serait pas le cas de certaines autres personnes.

Pourtant lorsque Kaito et Haruto débarquèrent après le reste du groupe, Yuma sentit son cœur s'allégé d'un grand poids. Tous avaient tellement changés mais étaient restés les mêmes d'une certaine façon. Il avait en premier lieu sentit la colère et la rancune émané de l'aura de l'Ex-Chasseur de Numéros. Mais il les méritait alors il ne lui fit qu'un sourire, exprimant tout ce qui pesait sur son cœur meurtri et en cours de cicatrisation.

\- YUMA !

Yuma sourit tendrement lorsque le collégien se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Surement très heureux de le revoir. Sans hésiter bien longtemps, le fugueur rendit son étreinte au plus jeune de leur bande de joyeux lurons. Tout en hochant la tête vers le frère aîné de ce dernier dont l'expression bien que neutre pour la plupart des gens, s'était adoucie. Le cœur de Yuma s'allégea mais il savait très bien que cela ne durerait plus très longtemps. Il avait entendu la moto de Shark, dit le Requin Pourpre s'arrêter à proximité de la propriété familiale. Son sale quart d'heure allait arriver sous peu.

YxSxYxS

Lorsqu'il avait reçu cet appel, le cœur de Ryouga avait comme reprit vie. D'un seul coup au moment où cette phrase avait atteint son cerveau : Yuma est de retour. Le jeune homme se sentait mieux, une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans tout son corps alors qu'il expédiait sa mission vite fait bien fait pour ensuite se jeter sur sa moto et démarrer en trombe. Durant le trajet, le jeune homme n'avait cessé d'imaginer à quoi son meilleur ami ? pouvait maintenant ressembler. De plus, le revoir allait surement lui donner les réponses à de nombreuses questions qu'il se posait depuis maintenant sept ans et auxquelles, sa jeune sœur n'avait pas voulu répondre ou même lui offrir le moindre indice pouvant l'aider à trouver lui-même les réponses qu'il recherchait, elle s'était contentée de rire ou de sourire devant ses multiples interrogations. Les femmes n'étaient clairement pas son domaine…

Il se gara avant de descendre souplement de sa bécane et pénétra rapidement dans la maison, le cœur affolé tout en tentant de reprendre son visage habituel. Chose qui ne fut pas une mince affaire lorsqu'il sentit la présence tant recherchée de Yuma dès son arrivée dans l'habitation. Et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, le Requin Pourpre eut ses réponses.

Mais ce fut la colère qui fut la première émotion qui le submergea et alors que Yuma s'était écarté du groupe, Shark lui envoya un splendide coup de poing dans la figure. Que son destinataire aurait parfaitement pu esquiver mais il n'en fit rien. Acceptant la colère de la personne qui le hantait depuis des années. La force que le Requin Pourpre avait mis dans son coup le fit tomber à quelques mètres de celui-ci qui reprenait son souffle tout en lui envoyant un regard des plus terrifiants. Sans rien dire, Yuma se frotta la mâchoire, là où le coup l'avait atteint et se releva sous les regards affolés de leurs amis qui pourtant n'intervinrent pas. Il fallait dire aussi que le regard que Kaito portait sur eux, les en avaient rapidement dissuadé. C'était entre Yuma et Shark. Tous les deux en avaient besoin pour reconstruire leur relation.

 _\- Plutôt ambiguë d'ailleurs…_ Pensait le frère d'Haruto en lui-même.

Le sourire contrit de Yuma ainsi que les excuses lui brillaient dans ses yeux eurent raisons de Ryouga qui posa une main légèrement tremblante sur l'une de ses épaules. Devant le premier pas que son meilleur ami/rival avait fait envers lui, Yuma alla coller son front contre le sien.

\- Je suis de retour…

\- Bienvenu chez toi… Murmura le frère aîné de Rio en retour.

YxSxYxS

 ** _Unis par le cœur_**

 ** _Aux quatre-chemins_**

 ** _Partons vers notre destin_**

 ** _Main dans la main_**

 ** _Chevaliers d'honneur, nous sommes_**

 ** _Tous égaux en tout point_**

 ** _Unis par le cœur_**

 ** _Aux quatre-chemins_**

 ** _Partons vers notre destin_**

 ** _Main dans la main_**

 ** _Chevaliers d'honneur, nous sommes_**

 ** _Tous égaux en tout point_**

 ** _Depuis dix ans, nous célébrons_**

 ** _Ces mots auxquels nous croyons_**

 ** _Liberté et Justice pour tous_**

 ** _Aujourd'hui voici le temps_**

 ** _De partager également_**

 ** _Entre tous les habitants_**

 ** _Les bois et les champs_**

 ** _Unis par le cœur_**

 ** _Aux quatre-chemins_**

 ** _Partons vers notre destin_**

 ** _Main dans la main_**

 ** _Jurons sur l'honneur de dire_**

 ** _Un pour tous, tous pour un_**

 ** _Liberté, Justice, Confiance_**

 ** _Un pour tous, tous pour un_**

 ** _Liberté, Paix, Honneur_**

 ** _Un pour tous, tous pour un_**

 ** _Bonté, Force, Unité_**

 ** _Un pour tous, tous pour..._**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Shark : _*regard froid*_ T'es en retard, la folle !

Moi : _*hausse un sourcil*_ Mais cela valait le coup, tu ne trouves pas ?

Yuma : _*tout rouge et tente de faire profil bas*_ ...

Rio : _*sourire narquois*_ J'ai adorée Tsuki-chan ! _*regard douteux*_ J'ai des infos si tu veux !

Shark : _*pâle*_ Tu n'oserais pas ?!

Rio : _*sourire dément*_ Tu crois ça ? Tu parles à une yaoiste mon cher frère !

Kaito : _*soupir*_ Oh non, Tsuki en a encore convertie une au Yaoi !

Haruto : _*tout innocent*_ C'est quoi le Yaoi ?

Moi : _*rire*_ Tu sauras quand tu seras plus grand, mon petit ^^

Kaito : _*la fusille du regard*_ Tsuki...

Moi : Mais j'ai encore rien fait ! _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre malgré la longue attente que je vous ais fait enduré ! Reviews please et merci de votre coopération !


	3. Chapter 3

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*en peux plus*_ VOICI ENFIN LE TROISIEME CHAPITRE DE CETTE FIC ! _*reprend son souffle*_ Bref, je pense que vous aurez compris. Je suis très heureuse de vous présenter ce nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui m'a donné énormément de mal ! J'espère donc qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous mes yaoistes adorés !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- chansons en _**gras italique** _

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Tsubasa Sora : _*part en vrille*_ VIVE LES CLASHS ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! ET BIM ATEM, DANS LES DENTS ! xD _*se reprend*_ Wow ! Tu as carrément fondue ? LOL ! Trop fière ! Shark ? Musculation ? xD Bonne question, j'en sais rien du tout mais j'avoue que ça aurait été drôle, et ... YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! ON A DETEINTS SUR YUGI ! _*trop fière*_ Enfin, voici la suite alors bonne lecture à toi, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire ta prochaine review !

dark-yuma : _*sourire_ * Coucou ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant ! Oui, ils sont trop chou Yuma et Shark ! D'ailleurs, _*sourire douteux*_ une nouvelle petite scène entre ces deux-là arrive de suite... Bonne lecture !

Shin no panda : _*toute heureuse*_ Oh ! Une nouvelle ! Cool ! Je vais donc répondre à tes questions :

\- La suite arrive maintenant !

\- OUI IL Y AURA DU LEMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Et merci encore pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Bonne lecture à toi !

Tsumi Koori : _*toute gênée_ * Je suis super contente de voir que mon histoire te plaise et que tu apprécies de plus en plus Yû-Gi-Oh grâce à moi, je suis vraiment flattée ^^ J'espère que ce troisième chapitre te plaira autant que les deux premiers ! Au plaisir de te retrouver pour la suite !

* * *

 **Ames sœurs**

* * *

Rang 3

Séléné et sa fille

Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis le grand retour de Yuma et ce dernier n'avait pas chômé. Tout en reprenant une carrière de Duelliste, le jeune homme s'était acheté un appartement confortable et assez spacieux pour plusieurs personnes. Chose que ses amis n'avaient pas compris et l'avaient harcelé pour avoir des réponses. Yuma n'avait jamais répondu autrement que par un mystérieux sourire alors qu'il s'attelait à la décoration de son chez lui. Il avait choisi de simples couleurs pastel, surprenant encore tout le monde au passage par son bon goût mais surtout pour leurs effets apaisants. La chambre d'enfant qu'il prit grand soin d'aménager fit ensuite naitre de nombreuses autres questions chez les membres de leur bande mais, ayant pitié de leurs nerfs, le jeune homme consentit à répondre à la question de Kotori sur le futur habitant de cette pièce.

\- Ma filleule, évidement.

Et ce fut tout. Gros choc et encore plus de questions mais Yuma fit la sourde oreille avec un sourire malicieux qui amusa fortement Kaito comme Shark. Ce nouveau Yuma qui ne fonçait plus tête baissée de manière systématique leur plaisait grandement à tous les deux bien que leurs raisons sur ce fait ne soit pas les mêmes.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard que tous eurent enfin les réponses à leurs questions mais pas de la manière à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Un matin, Yuma donna rendez-vous à toute la bande à la gare de la ville. Le jeune homme attendait patiemment avec un sourire tandis que les autres se posèrent encore plus de questions. Le train arriva finalement et lorsqu'il s'arrêta, une jeune femme ainsi qu'une petite fille que Yuma reconnue au premier coup d'œil en sortirent. Lorsque la femme semblant être la mère de la petite qu'elle tenait dans ses bras croisa le regard de Yuma, un beau sourire éclaira son visage. Ce fut le signal pour le jeune homme qui courut vers elle avant de l'attraper dans ses bras et de la serrer contre lui, englobant la petit fille qui dormait sur l'épaule de sa mère par la même occasion dans son étreinte. Un joli rire cristallin se fit entendre et Yuma relâcha sa compagne qu'il présenta à ses amis, toujours aussi interloqués.

\- Les amis, voici Séléné, une amie chère avec qui j'ai passé les sept dernières années.

Séléné leur fit un charmant sourire qui conquit tout le monde d'un seul coup, même le Requin Pourpre lui-même ne fut pas insensible à la douceur et à la force tranquille que la belle jeune femme dégageait en tenant une adorable enfant dans ses bras. La jeune femme était vraiment très belle. Plus petite que Yuma, son teint était légèrement hâlé par le soleil qui ne quittait que rarement le ciel du pays d'où elle était originaire. Ce hâle mettait ses splendides prunelles bleues aussi ensorcelantes que celles d'un certain Requin Pourpre, ses lèvres finement dessinées, ses traits délicatement sculptés et ses courbes délicates la rendaient encore plus belle aux yeux des amis du jeune homme. Mais ce qui attira le plus l'attention des filles du groupe notamment, furent les cheveux de la jeune femme. D'un noir profond, de nombreux reflets bleutés pouvaient se distinguer à la lumière. Vêtue d'une robe d'été d'un bleu pastel simple, elle berçait légèrement sa petite fille qui lui ressemblait beaucoup bien que personne ne put voir ses yeux qui étaient encore clos.

Enthousiaste comme pas deux, Yuma caressa les mèches de la petite avant de prendre les valises de la jeune femme avant que toute la bande ne parte vers l'appartement du cadet Tsukumo. Evidemment, personne n'avait encore réellement vu le nouveau nid de leur ami Yuma alors tous étaient extrêmement curieux. Shark, le premier. Et tous tombèrent réellement dénues. La décoration était splendide et apaisante. Séléné se sentie immédiatement détendue et en sécurité dans l'appartement. Yuma lui montra directement la chambre qu'il avait faite pour sa filleule et aussitôt, la mère fut sous le charme. Dans les tons mauves et bleus, la pièce était lumineuse et spacieuse. Assez pour une petite fille de six ans et demi. Le lit à baldaquin trônait au centre de la pièce et à l'opposé de la fenêtre, une adorable petite coiffeuse de princesse était collée au mur tapissé de motifs floraux. Une armoire était disposée à gauche de la fenêtre et un petit salon accompagné d'une petite bibliothèque terminait le petit univers enfantin. Heureuse, Séléné embrassa son ami sur la joue faisant glousser les filles de la bande. Mais si le geste affectif avait amusé presque tout le monde, ce n'était pas le cas de Shark. Le cœur de celui-ci s'était brusquement serré à la vue d'un tel geste. Et encore plus devant le sourire que Yuma adressait en retour à la jeune mère.

Kaito remarqua parfaitement la grimace éclair du Requin Pourpre et retient un sourire de justesse. Alors comme ça, l'un des Duellistes les plus redoutables de leur génération craquait pour le jeune champion au cœur pur… Intéressant. Bon d'accord, il s'en doutait depuis longtemps mais avoir la confirmation de ses soupçons était quand même agréable pour un chercheur comme lui. Prenant un peu de recul il put alors observer Yuma et Séléné. Même si leurs gestes pouvaient prêter à confusion, cela se voyait qu'ils n'étaient pas en couple ou amoureux. C'était tout au plus une relation fraternelle. Et les yeux de la jeune femme semblaient bien plus attirer Yuma que le reste de son corps qui pourtant n'avait rien à leur envier. Le amis du jeune homme aux yeux rouges restèrent avec eux une bonne partie de la soirée avant de les laisser, la jeune mère devait sans doute être épuisée par son voyage. Séléné hocha la tête lorsque Kotori en fit la remarque et elle se leva de table. Elle salua tout le monde d'un sourire, embrassa son ami et parrain de sa petite fille sur le front et se retira dans sa propre chambre. Les filles la suivirent rapidement en rentrant chez elles puis finalement, seuls Kaito, Haruto, Rio et Shark restèrent. Haruto s'était endormi sur le canapé du salon et Kaito ne voulait pas le réveiller alors Yuma lui proposa de passer la nuit dans son appartement. Le blond accepta avec son "enthousiasme" habituel tandis que Rio se retenait d'éclater de rire devant l'air sombre que son frère avait prit lorsque celui qui avait su se faire une place dans son coeur avait invité le blond à rester pour la nuit avec son cadet. La jeune femme savait très bien ce qu'une telle figure voulait dire et elle en était absolument ravie ! Yuma était parfait pour son frère ! Aussi, elle se fit un devoir d'intervenir afin de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

\- Peut-on rester aussi cette nuit, Yuma ? J'ai peur que la route ne soit pas très sûre après cette pluie.

En effet, il avait commencé à pleuvoir peut après la tombée de la nuit et l'averse avait été importante. Les routes devaient être des plus glissantes. Et connaissant ses amis, Yuma préféra accepter la requête de la sœur de Shark. Ce dernier fusilla la jeune femme de ses yeux bleus mais elle n'y fit guère attention. L'heure était avancée et le jeune homme leur prépara le lit de la chambre d'ami, Kaito préférant le canapé où reposait son cadet. Puis une fois cela fait, il se rendit dans la chambre de son adorable filleule. L'enfant dormait paisiblement et bien emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Elle ressemblait tant à sa mère. Sans faire de bruit, le maitre d'Utopie s'approcha du lit et commença à caresser tendrement les cheveux noirs de la petite qu'il avait adoré dès sa naissance. Un doux sourire éclaira alors le visage de la petite qui ne se réveilla pas pour autant. Yuma eut un doux sourire alors que dans son dos, un certain Requin Pourpre suivait la scène avec attention. Le champion des duels de monstres se rappela alors de la chanson avec laquelle son amie berçait son enfant et elle lui vient naturellement dans la langue natale de Séléné et de la petite. Une langue oubliée depuis longtemps par les autres cultures. Dès que sa voix s'éleva dans la chambre, Shark frissonna mais il ne comprit nullement de quel sentiment provenait un tel frisson. Pas encore.

YxSxYxS

 ** _Vos yeux seront mes yeux_**

 ** _Et veilleront sur elle_**

 ** _Les anges, quand il pleut,_**

 ** _Ont besoin du ciel_**

 ** _Toutes les mamans_**

 ** _Prient pour leurs enfants_**

 ** _Tendez-lui la main_**

 ** _Guidez son destin_**

 ** _Montrez-lui le bon chemin_**

 ** _Guidez son destin_**

 ** _Tendez-lui la main_**

 ** _Car cet ange est le mien_**

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*trop fière d'avoir enfin fini ce chapitre*_ YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

 _*Gros blanc parmi les persos...*_

Yuma : _*jette des regards sur tout le monde avant de revenir sur l'auteure*_ Tsuki... Tu ferais mieux de courir...

Moi : _*sourire innocent*_ Bah pourquoi ?

 _*Shark et Kaito sortent leurs monstres favoris et partent à la poursuite de l'auteure qui s'enfuit en ricanant comme une dingue*_

Atem : _*goutte derrière la tête*_ Je rêve ou elle l'a fait exprès ?

Astral : _*soupire_ * Non, tu ne rêves pas... Elle l'a bien fait exprès...

Seto : _*hausse les épaules*_ Franchement je me demande vraiment si elle est maso ou pas...

Tous les autres : _*en cœur*_ ELLE EST MASO !

Seto : _*soupire*_ Bah tiens... J'ai ma réponse.

Shark : _*hurle*_ ESPECE DE TAREE DE YAOISTE !

Moi : _*lui tire la langue*_ xD

Kaito : _*hurle aussi*_ PERVERSE ! JE TE RAPPEL QUE MON PETIT FRERE EST LA !

Moi : * _rigole*_ Roh ! Toute suite les grands mots !

Kotori : _*ne sait pas si elle doit rire ou pas*_ En espérant que ce troisième chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin de motiver cette folle qui nous sert d'auteure ! Merci de votre coopération ! _*aux garçons*_ CALMEZ-VOUS UN PEU OU SINON CA VA BARDER ! _*à l'auteure*_ ET VAS ECRIRE LA SUITE, TOI !


	4. Chapter 4

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*sautille dans tous les sens*_ Enfin, il est là ! J'ai eu du mal avec celui-là alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Attention aux révélations sur Séléné ! Bonne lecture à vous, les amis ! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- chansons en _**gras italique**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : Ravie de te retrouver sur une autre de mes fics ! Et très heureuse de voir que tu es aussi une fan du couple Yuma x Shark ! _*en extase devant ce couple*_ Pour moi, c'est THE couple de la série sans déc' ! Pour ce qui est de Rio, elle aura effectivement le rôle de l'entremetteuse mais elle ne sera pas la seule sur cette affaire de cœur xD Et non, pour que ces deux zouaves se mettent ensemble, ce n'est pas gagner mais on va bien se marrer tu peux me faire confiance pour ça ! Ravie de voir que ma Séléné te plaise et elle aura un rôle important dans l'histoire. Bref, je ne te dis rien de plus et te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre avec plaisir ! Bonne lecture à toi !

dark-yuma : Crois-moi, il a pas finit de faire des crises de jalousie notre Requin xD Bonne lecture à toi !

* * *

 **Ames soeurs**

* * *

Rang 4

Divinité humaine et mère

Dans sa propre chambre, alors qu'elle venait d'entendre son ami chanter pour sa petite princesse, Séléné passa une robe de nuit. Le vêtement laissait ses frêles épaules nues tandis que de longues manches couvraient ses bras jusqu'à ses poignets. La robe était si longue que les pieds de la jeune femme ne se voyaient même pas lorsqu'elle marchait. Le col de la robe suivait une ligne presque droite, légèrement arrondie au-dessus de sa poitrine, laissant sa gorge à nu. D'un bleu indigo clair, la robe était faite en soie pure et légère. Elle semblait caresser la peau de la jeune mère à chacun de ses mouvements. Quiconque aurait pu la regarder à ce moment-là, serait immédiatement tombé amoureux de cette femme qui semblait sortir d'un rêve avec sa longue chevelure lâchée tombante le long de son dos. Elle posa sa brosse sur sa coiffeuse et se leva pour aller profiter de l'air nocturne. La pluie venait de cesser et l'atmosphère s'était rafraîchie mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger bien au contraire. Alors qu'elle profitait du silence, complètement détendue, une présence familière et dont elle se serait bien passée se manifesta dans sa chambre.

\- Hélios, mon frère, que viens-tu faire ici ?

\- Ah, tu as sentie ma présence… Je te reconnais bien là, ma sœur.

Sans se retourner, la jeune femme savait comment était l'homme qui se tenait dans son dos. Il lui ressemblait presque totalement comme s'il était son reflet dans un miroir bien qu'il soit un homme. La même peau hâlée, les mêmes traits bien que plus prononcés et masculins, des cheveux ébènes avec des reflets dorés et enfin, ses prunelles aux teintes du soleil couchant. Sans doute était-il vêtu de sa parure divine mais cela ne l'intéressait guère.

\- Répond à ma question. Reprit-il, froidement sans se tourner vers le dieu solaire.

\- Zeus veut que tu cesses ta folie et que tu reviennes sur l'Olympe…

Séléné éclata d'un rire sinistre au point que la lune commença à se voiler et la température de la chambre chuta de plusieurs de degrés.

\- Un dieu qui a la paresse de laisser ceux qu'ils a créés se détruire les uns les autres sans rien faire et qui préfère satisfaire ses propres pulsions même avec des femmes qui partagent son sang, n'a aucune leçon à me donner et encore moins d'exiger quoi que ce soit de ma part.

\- Séléné !

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que Zeus est le meilleur des Dieux, tout de même ? Après toutes ses conneries ? Dois-je te rappeler qu'il m'a fait des avances alors que je suis sa cousine ? Qu'il a laissé les Autres Mondes se déchirer entre eux sans rien faire ? Mon frère, tu peux d'ores et déjà retourner sur l'Olympe et dire à ce pervers narcissique d'aller se faire foutre de ma part.

Et elle n'avait même pas élevé la voix. C'était ce qu'il effrayait le plus Hélios chez sa sœur.

 _\- Elle est toujours aussi impressionnante quand bien même elle ne soit plus dans un corps divin…_ Pourquoi veux-tu tellement rester ici, ma sœur ? Demanda Hélios en tentant de se reprendre devant la terrifiante aura de Séléné qui régnait encore dans la pièce.

\- Le père de ma fille… L'homme que j'ai aimée, que j'aime et que j'aimerai pour l'éternité était humain.

\- Était ? Tu veux dire… ?!

Elle ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête, ses mains posées sur la rambarde du balcon tremblaient, dévoilant sa tristesse encore vive malgré les années qui était passées depuis cette perte tragique.

\- On ne peut lutter contre Hadès et je l'ai acceptée. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre. Yuma m'a aidée à guérir.

La stupéfaction s'imprima sur le visage d'Hélios alors que sa sœur l'interrompit une nouvelle fois avant qu'il ne prononce des mots qu'il aurait pu regretter d'une voix glacée.

\- Fais attention, Hélios. Si tu manques de respect à mon protégé qui est aussi le parrain de ma fille…

La menace était claire aussi, Hélios déglutit bruyamment et toussa avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Pourquoi cet homme ?

La jeune mère eut un rire amer mais tout aussi sinistre que le premier.

\- Parce qu'il est le seul à s'être bougé le cul pour sauver tout le monde, le Monde Astral et celui de Barian ! Et en récompense, il a perdu sa moitié d'âme, ce qu'il avait de plus précieux que sa propre vie parce que VOUS n'avez rien fait pour empêcher tout ça !

Un sanglot noua la gorge de la déesse devenue humaine. Yuma avait tellement souffert lorsqu'Astral était parti, elle le savait. Cette douleur lancinante et sourde que le jeune homme ressentait encore profondément dans son cœur bien qu'il le cachai parfaitement aux yeux des autres.

\- Je l'ai pris sous ma protection et avant de partir, je vais lui offrir le bonheur auquel il a droit en lui donnant la possibilité de vivre en compagnie de son âme sœur et aussi, de son double.

Elle toussa vers la fin de sa phrase, alarmant son frère qui s'approcha sans aller jusqu'à la toucher. Son corps humain avait du mal à supporter sa puissance de déesse et Hélios savait très bien comment cela allait se terminer. Séléné, la déesse de la Lune, sa sœur allait mourir d'ici quelques années tout au plus.

\- Tu veux vraiment mourir, Séléné ? Et ta fille, tu y as pensée ?

Séléné leva la tête vers le ciel nocturne, les nuages qui avaient masqués la lune par sa colère, passèrent leur chemin, laissant l'astre à nouveau visible. Elle inspira profondément. Sa voix se fit alors à la fois tendre et mélancolique.

\- Une vie immortelle sans lui… Ne me dis rien. En ce qui concerne ma princesse, elle est humaine, je m'en suis assurée et Yuma s'occupera bien d'elle, j'ai confiance en lui pour un tel rôle.

Et avant que tu ne me poses la question, Hadès est au courant et a accepté ma décision.

Hélios sentit son cœur se briser à la pensée que sa sœur soit finalement humaine et mourante. Tout cela à cause de ce sentiment que les humains comme les dieux connaissent sous le nom de l'Amour. Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cet esprit de sacrifice dont Séléné faisait preuve… Beau. De plus, elle semblait sereine alors qu'elle connaissait sa fin et elle se donnait une dernière « mission » avec le sourire. Oui, un sourire devait sûrement orner ses lèvres en ce moment même, il en était persuadé. Vaincu, le dieu du soleil souffla avant de disparaître, l'amour qu'il avait pour elle brûlant dans ses yeux.

\- Je vois que rien ne te feras changer d'avis… Alors… Sois heureuse, Séléné, ma sœur que j'aime tant…

Souriante, Séléné essuya les coins de ses lèvres.

\- Comptes sur moi, idiot de frère.

YxSxYxS

 _ **Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni**_

 _ **Dans les étoiles, dans la neige, dans mes souvenirs,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Kimi no ashiato sagasu**_

 _ **Je cherche tes empreintes de pas**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Douka towa no yasuragi**_

 _ **Qu'une paix permanente règne,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Koko wa yume no tochu de**_

 _ **Ici, au milieu de mon rêve,**_

 ** _Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku_**

 _ **Avec de petites ailes, je gravis le sentier**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku**_

 _ **Tu peux t'écarter du chemin si tu fermes les yeux.**_

 _ **Hoshi ni yuki ni kioku ni**_

 _ **Dans les étoiles, dans la neige, dans mes souvenirs,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Kimi no ashiato sagasu**_

 _ **Je cherche tes empreintes de pas**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Douka towa no yasuragi**_

 _ **Qu'une paix permanente règne,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Koko wa yume no tochu de**_

 _ **Ici, au milieu de mon rêve,**_

 _ **Itsuka subete modorite**_

 _ **Un jour tout redeviendra comme avant,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Sora no hate hitorikiri**_

 _ **Seul, au sommet du ciel**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Anata ga matsu yasuragi**_

 _ **Tu attends paisiblement**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Hikari no ato nokoshite**_

 _ **Après la lumière, tu es resté.**_

 _ **Osanai tsubasa de sakamichi kaketeku**_

 _ **Avec de petites ailes, je gravis le sentier,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Michi kara hagurete kono me wo tojiteku**_

 _ **Tu peux t'écarter du chemin si tu fermes les yeux.**_

 _ **Yume ni ai ni kokoro ni**_

 _ **Dans mes rêves, dans mon amour, dans mon cœur,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Kimi no ashiato sagasu**_

 _ **Je cherche tes empreintes de pas,**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Towa no hikari nokoshite**_

 _ **Laissant une lumière éternelle**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Yurugi no nai tsubasa de**_

 _ **Avec des ailes inébranlables**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Towa no ai wo anata ni**_

 _ **Mon amour éternel est pour toi.**_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Moi : _*a hyper honte d'être autant à la bourre mais est super fière de son chapitre*_ AMEN ! LE CHAP QUATRE EST LA !

Astral : _*bras croisés sur sa poitrine*_ Donc, si j'ai bien compris, c'était le chapitre des révélations sur Séléné ?

Séléné : _*se ramène juste parce qu'elle se fait chier*_ Bah ouais, coco !

Yuma : _*toujours aussi innocent celui-là...*_ Hé mais c'est quoi cette mission que tu te donnes, Séléné ? J'ai rien pigé !

Tous les autres : _*oui, même Astral a comprit, vous ne rêvez pas* Mais quel idiot, celui-là..._

 _*l'auteure est morte de rire devant l'innocence de Yuma*_

 _*Shark et Kaito se retiennent d'aller écharper l'auteure*_

 _*les persos de Yû-Gi-Oh qui assistent à la scène ont même pas envie d'en rajouter tellement ça vole bas*_

Séléné : _*clin d'œil à Yuma*_ Surprise mon chou, tu verras bien dans la suite !

Yuma : _*frissons de terreur*_ Bizarre, j'ai peur d'un coup...

Rio : _*mode yaoiste dégantée*_ KUKUKUKUKUKUKU ! Tu fais bien, d'avoir la trouille, mon chou ! Tu fais bien !

Yuma : _*fait un bond de 102 m*_ WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA ! TROP FLIPPANTE SOEUR DE SHARK !

 _*les yaoistes présentes ricanent comme des folles*_

Astral : _*aux lecteurs et lectrices*_ En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews afin que l'auteure écrive la suite au plus vite... Si elle s'arrête de ricaner au bout d'un moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Petit mot de l'auteure : _*sautille dans tous les sens*_ ET DE CINQ ! BOR*** ! _*s'écroule dans son lit*_ Bonne lecture les amis ! _*s'endort d'un coup*_ Zzzzzzzzzzz...

* * *

Précisions :

\- pensées des personnages en _italique_

\- rêves et flash-back en **gras**

\- chansons en _**gras italique**_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews : 

Lordess Ananda Teenorag : _*toute contente de lire ta review*_ Je suis heureuse de voir que mon histoire te plait autant et que tu apprécies le personnage de Séléné et oui, je savais que le fait qu'elle soit une déesse surprendrait mais c'est le but. Elle est effectivement blessée par la vie tout comme Yuma et c'est attaché à ce dernier comme tu vas le lire dans ce chapitre. Le Yuma x Shark ? _*sourire pervers*_ Il va vit arrivé, ne t'en fais pas ! Mais je ne dirai rien même sous la torture ! _*ricane*_ Quoi qu'il en soit, tes compliments me touchent alors je te souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents !

* * *

 **Ames sœurs**

* * *

Rang 5 

Dieu des Morts + Rio en mode yaoiste = opération "FYCS"

Rio en avait entendue assez pour se motiver. Séléné était donc une déesse et n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ok, ça elle pouvait gérer. Du coup, la jeune femme dont il était question s'était donnée la mission de caser Yuma et de ramener Astral. C'était du délire mais la sœur de Shark voulait être de la partie. Et si en plus la déesse voulait caser Yuma avec Shark, c'était parfait !

 _\- Cette mission, ça va être le pied !_ Jubila Rio avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres.

YxSxYxS

Séléné souffla son frère parti. De tels aveux avaient été durs pour elle car ils rendaient la situation bien plus réelle. Et son amour pour Hélios y était également pour beaucoup. Dans cette famille des plus instables qui était la sienne, son jumeau était le seul pour lequel elle éprouvait de l'amour. En ce qui concernait Hadès, son autre cousin, s'était davantage du respect que de l'affection pure et simple. Jamais elle n'avait pu tomber amoureuse d'un autre dieu ou d'une déesse car oui, la bisexualité ne lui causait absolument aucune gêne contrairement à certains. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se décida à faire comme elle faisait sur l'Olympe. Doucement, elle s'assit sur la rambarde du balcon, passa ses jambes du côté du vide et ne bougea plus. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter pleinement du retour du calme, elle retient un juron lorsqu'une aura sombre et froide envahie sa chambre.

\- Non mais vraiment, je vais finir par croire que vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour venir me faire chier, ce soir…

La voix froide de l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle ne fit même pas frissonner la jeune femme. Le Dieu eut le fantôme d'un sourire. Séléné était la seule qui n'avait jamais eu peur de lui et il ne comprenait toujours pas comment cela était possible. L'homme à la longue chevelure ébène et aux yeux argentés avait attendu que le jumeau de Séléné parte afin de se montrer, c'était vrai. Mais il avait des choses à dire à sa cousine qui s'était révélée bien plus imprévisible que tous les autres Dieux et Déesses de l'Olympe.

\- Que veux-tu, Hadès ?

\- Discuter du temps qu'il te reste.

\- Combien ? Demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Si tu n'utilises plus tes pouvoirs, dix ans environ.

\- Et dans le cas contraire ?

\- Cela dépendra de comment tu les utilises mais dans le cas le plus extrême… Pas plus d'un an et quelques mois…

Séléné accusa le coup. Sa poitrine s'était brutalement serrée à cette annonce. Certes, la jeune mère savait qu'elle ne verrait pas sa princesse atteindre l'âge d'une femme… Mais que son départ soit écrit si tôt… C'était douloureux. Même pour une Déesse dans un corps mortel. Peiné, Hadès attendit que la déesse lunaire encaisse ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre. Ce n'était pas de guettée de cœur mais il lui devait la vérité. Séléné l'avait toujours traité avec respect et gentillesse sans jamais le juger ou lui reprocher quoi que ce soit sur sa nature de Maître de la Mort et des Enfers.

Il l'admirait. Être prêtre à sacrifier une vie immortelle pour pouvoir retrouver son unique amour un jour… Tout en préservant son enfant d'une vie éternelle qui se révélait n'être qu'une agonie… La même que celle qu'il avait longtemps ressentie après le départ de Perséphone. Car s'ils s'étaient passionnément aimés, la Reine des Enfers avait finit par se détourner de son époux si prit par son devoir envers les Morts et les Enfers. La flamme de leur amour s'était éteinte dans le cœur de Perséphone sans qu'Hadès ne le remarque.

Son épouse était venue le trouver, un matin, dans la salle du trône et l'avait mit devant le fait accomplis. Elle le quittait et rien de ce qu'il pourrait faire ou dire ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Puis, elle était partie. Le Dieu des Morts s'était effondré. Personne ne l'avait soutenu jusqu'à cette assemblée sur l'Olympe, peu après la victoire de Yuma contre Astral, durant leur dernier duel.

YxSxYxS

 **\- COMMENT OSES-TU ME FAIRE DES AVANCES DEVANT HÉRA, ZEUS ?! JUSQU'À QUANT COMPTES-TU LA TRAHIR ET LA DÉLAISSER ?! TU N'ES QU'UN IGNOBLE PERVERS QUI ME DONNE ENVIE DE VOMIR !**

 **L'aura de Séléné se matérialisa soudain, gelant l'assistance et les membres de Zeus qui avait encore tenté de la toucher comme à chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans le Palais Céleste. Séléné était l'une des rares femmes de l'Olympe à tenir tête à ce coureur de jupon de premier ordre en le ridiculisant à chaque fois. Mais Zeus était borné et ne lâchait pas l'affaire.**

 **\- Q-Que … ?! Comment … ?! S'exclama le Roi des Dieux, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur devant la puissance de sa cousine qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant.**

 **La Déesse de la Lune éclata d'un rire cynique qui envoya des frissons dans le dos de toutes les autres divinités y compris d'Hadès alors que l'aura de la jeune femme prenait un ton mauve strié d'argent.**

 **\- Si Artémis est également la Déesse de la Chasse et de la Lune, je suis exclusivement celle de la Lune donc, j'ai les pouvoirs qui y sont liés. Le contrôle des eaux et des vents notamment, donc la température et la glace sont également sous mon contrôle. Je pensais que vous le sauriez… Chers Cousins…**

 **Le ton qu'elle mit dans ces derniers mots fut si méprisant que Zeus baissa la tête tandis que Poséidon se moquait de lui sous cape… Avant de reculer de plusieurs pas sous le regard glacé de Séléné qui n'avait rien manqué de sa satisfaction mesquine. Ces deux-là étaient les mêmes… Mais cela étant dit, Hermès et Arès n'étaient pas mieux.**

 **\- Maintenant, si vous me le permettez, je vais aller m'occuper d'affaires urgentes dont vous ne semblez guère pressés de vous occuper !**

 **Et elle tourna les talons, la tête de haute. La température remonta rapidement jusqu'à ce que la pièce où ils se trouvaient retrouve sa température normale. Si ses frères et sœurs reprirent leurs discutions, Hadès les abandonna rapidement, n'accordant aucun regard à Perséphone qui, auprès de sa mère, le fixait pour suivre sa cousine.**

 **\- Séléné !**

 **La jeune femme s'arrêta avant de tourner légèrement la tête. Ses iris d'un bleu ensorcelant firent imperceptiblement frémir le Dieu sombre qui marcha rapidement jusqu'à parvenir à sa hauteur.**

 **\- Hadès…**

 **\- Me permets-tu de profiter quelque peu de ta compagnie ?**

 **Séléné fixa l'homme aux traits acérés. Elle savait parfaitement que ses relations avec les autres n'étaient pas des plus agréables. Et Hadès était l'un des rares à avoir des principes et à les respecter. Chose qu'elle appréciait. Alors elle accepta. Ils discutèrent un long moment sans juger l'autre sur sa façon d'être.** **Séléné reprochait de nombreuses choses à ses cousins et cousines. Notamment, la conduite que Perséphone avait eue envers Hadès bien que ce dernier avait ses torts dans leur divorce.** **Elle fit d'ailleurs part de son soutien à son vis-à-vis, surprenant grandement ce dernier.** **Puis, alors que la nuit allait bientôt tomber, Hadès posa la question par laquelle tout allait commencer.**

 **-** **De quelles affaires urgentes, vas-tu t'occuper ?**

 **Le regard bleuté de la jeune femme** **se voila alors que de charmantes rougeurs colorèrent ses joues.**

 **\- Je suis fidèle contrairement à cet abruti qui te sers de frère aîné.**

 **Elle s'inclina rapidement et disparue dans un tourbillon de poussière de Lune, laissant un Hadès plutôt hébété sur place.**

YxSxYxS

\- Je te remercie, Hadès.

\- Pour quelle raison, Séléné ? S'étonna le Dieu des Morts en sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi et pour mon époux. Je sais que ce que je t'ai demandée… N'a pas été facile pour toi. Elle détourna son regard des cieux remplis d'étoiles pour le poser sur l'immortel vêtu de noir. Viendras-tu me chercher lorsque l'heure viendra ?

Touché par cette demande, Hadès s'approcha encore de sa cousine, se saisit de l'une de ses mains si fines et la porta à ses lèvres. Il les effleura délicatement avant de répondre, une douce tendresse dans sa voix habituellement dure comme du marbre.

\- Si tel est ton souhait à ce moment-là, je viendrai.

Elle offrit un sourire remplis de gratitude à l'immortel qui lâcha sa main avant de disparaître dans les ombres de la chambre, laissant la déesse humaine seule dans son antre. Le réveil présent sur sa table de nuit indiquait 1h30 du matin. Sentant la fatigue tomber d'un coup sur ses épaules, Séléné alla se blottir sous la couette et s'endormit à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

YxSxYxS

\- Séléné ? Je peux te parler en privé ?

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil devant la requête de la sœur du Requin Pourpre mais accepta et toutes deux se rendirent dans la cuisine avec le prétexte bidon de préparer le petit-déjeuné pour les lèves-tard à savoir Haruto, Yuma et sa propre fille, laissant seuls Shark et Kaito… Bien que cela pouvait s'avérer légèrement risqué…

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Rio ?

Le sourire de cette dernière vira alors au sourire digne d'une yaoiste en puissance et prête à faire un mauvais coup, ce qui étrangement, plu énormément à la Déesse de la Lune.

\- Vois-tu, mon abruti de frangin est raide dingue de notre Yuma… Et je suis prête à parier que ce dernier ne lui ait pas indifférent, si tu vois de quoi je parle…

\- Oui, je vois parfaitement de quoi tu parles… Répondit Séléné, avec le même sourire que son interlocutrice.

\- Parfait, alors je voudrais que tu m'aides à les mettre ensemble !

\- Vendu ! S'exclama Séléné en tapant dans la main que Rio lui présentait en ricanant comme une dingue.

\- Parfait ! Alors je déclare le lancement de l'Opération : FYCS !

YxSxYxS

 _ **« Nari yamanu kane ni tsuge rareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu**_

 _ **Un silence soudain après la sonnerie de la cloche me réveille, une réalité sans toi.**_

 _ **Mirai wo hikikae ni kimi wo negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou**_

 _ **Le futur est trouble, tu ne peux que souhaiter d'atteindre tes rêves.**_

 _ **Kono oka ni yuki tsumoru koro, mukae ni iku yo**_

 _ **La neige s'accumule autour des collines, il est temps que j'aille te rencontrer.**_

 _ **Machikogareta haru ni wa mou aenaikeredo**_

 _ **Dans le printemps tant attendu, nous ne nous rencontrerons plus.**_

 _ **[awake you not ever] (Ne te réveille jamais.)**_

 _ **Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo yami ni tokeru kono karada mo**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas capable de le comprendre, ce cœur rempli de ténèbres est en train de dissoudre ce corps.**_

 _ **Imi wo motenu modokashi-sa ni hiza wo kakaeta mama**_

 _ **Et je ne suis pas capable de trouver quelques significations, enveloppant impatiemment mes bras autour de mes genoux.**_

 _ **Nari yamanu kane ni tsuge rareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjitsu**_

 _ **Un silence soudain après la sonnerie de la cloche me réveille, une réalité sans toi.**_

 _ **Mirai wo hikikae ni kimi wo negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou**_

 _ **Le futur est trouble, tu ne peux que souhaiter d'atteindre tes rêves.**_

 _ **Kono oka de kimi ni fureta toki, sekai wa kawari**_

 _ **Quand je t'ai touché la première fois, là-haut dans les collines, le monde a changé.**_

 _ **Hajimete oboeta aijou mo namida no imi mo**_

 _ **Pour la première fois, j'ai fait l'expérience du véritable sens de l'amour et des larmes.**_

 _ **[awake you not ever] (Ne te réveille jamais.)**_

 _ **Mogaku hodo ni karamaru ito taguri yoseru jutsu mo shirazu**_

 _ **Luttant de plus en plus emmêlé dans les fils de l'histoire, c'est une perte de temps d'essayer de les rembobiner.**_

 _ **Kimi wo shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama**_

 _ **Je sais que tu viens de cet endroit où le temps s'est arrêté.**_

 _ **[awake you not ever] (Ne te réveille jamais.)**_

 _ **Douka dekinu kono kokoro mo yami ni tokeru kono karada mo**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas en mesure de le comprendre, ce cœur rempli de ténèbres est en train de dissoudre ce corps.**_

 _ **Kimi wo shitta ano basho kara toki wa tomatta mama**_

 _ **Je sais que tu viens de cet endroit où le temps s'est arrêté.**_

 _ **Nari yamanu kane ni tsuge rareru no wa mezame, kimi no nai genjutsu**_

 _ **Un silence soudain après la sonnerie de la cloche me réveille, Une réalité sans toi.**_

 _ **Mirai wo hikikae ni kimi wo negaeba tadori tsukerudeshou**_

 _ **Le futur est trouble, tu ne peux que souhaiter d'atteindre tes rêves. (BIS)**_

 _ **Nari yamanu kane no hibiku oka made kimi to kioku to nemura sete**_

 _ **Les cloches ont cessé de sonner, résonnant au-delà des collines, quand toi et tes souvenirs s'assoupissent.**_

 _ **Katachi wo nakushite mo futari wa eien ni aishiaerudeshou**_

 _ **Même deux personnes dématérialisées peuvent s'aimer pour toujours.**_

 _ **Aishi aeru deshou**_

 _ **Peuvent s'aimer pour toujours...**_

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Coin des persos

Astral : _*hausse un sourcil*_ L'opération FYCS ?

Moi, Séléné et Rio : _*ricanent dans leur coin*_ KEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKEKE !

 _*Haruto est complètement largué*_

Kaito : _*désespéré*_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont encore inventées, ces folles dingues ?!

Moi : _*toujours en ricanant*_ Si je te le dis, tu me croiras pas alors démerde-toi pour comprendre Mr Génie des Mondes !

 _*l'auteure tire la langue à Kaito avant de retourner comploter*_

 _*les autres Empereurs (sauf Rio et Shark) se retiennent de rire devant la tête de Kaito*_

Vector : _*explose finalement de rire*_ BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! JE SAIS CE QU'ELLES VEULENT FAIRE ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH ! C'EST BRILLANT LES FILLES ! J'APPROUVE !

 _*tous commencent sérieusement à flipper*_

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*tout content*_ Ah ! Enfin, un qui a de la jugeote !

Yami Marek : _*mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, celui-là sérieux ?!*_ Tu m'étonnes, ils sont tous bien innocents ici !

Bakura, le Roi des Voleurs : _*sourire narquois*_ En même temps, ils sont de la lignée du Pharaon et de ses Prêtres lumineux, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Yami Marek : _*en rajoute*_ A ce qu'ils soient des lumières sur le plan intellectuel ?

 _*Les yaoistes en peuvent plus de rire en les entendant se foutre de la gueule des autres persos*_

Atem et Seto : _*font craquer leurs phalanges...*_ On va se les faire...

Yûgi et Joey : _*grimacent*_ Aie, ça va barder !

Moi : _*se met en mode arbitre*_ JE PRENDS LES PARIS ! ALORS ATEM/SETO VS BAKURA LE ROI DES VOLEURS/YAMI MAREK ! FAITES VOS JEUX !

 _*A suivre dans le prochain épisode... Non, ce n'est pas une blague xD*_


End file.
